


Stockholme Syndrome

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Mental Coercion, Surreal, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Come una malattia che si propaga rapida nel corpo e nulla lei poteva fare per fermarla, le parole di Aizen non trovavano ostacolo alcuno nella sua mente, si diffondevano veloci, andando a smontare l’essenza stessa dei suoi principi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia fu scritta nell'Agosto del 2009 per due validissimi motivi: 1) la mia amica Claudia amava questa coppia, la AiHime e sul fandom italiano non ce n'era traccia; 2) la canzone "Stockholme Syndrome" dei Muse mi sembrava parlasse di loro due. E tanto basterebbe per chiudere la parte delle note. Ma qualche spiegazione è necessaria. Prima di tutto la seguente canzone è presente tradotta nel testo. Sarebbero le parti in corsivo allineate a destra e quelle in grassetto-corsivo allineate a sinistra. Le parti in grassetto allineate al centro sono mie e costituiscono l'irrompere dei personalissimi pensieri di Orihime sulla scena. Le parti in corsivo nel testo costituiscono citazioni del manga, anche se ho voluto eliminare il punto interrogativo dall'assunto: "Userai i tuoi poteri per me, Orihime, davvero", dato che, ai fini della storia, doveva essere un'affermazione e non una domanda. C'è poco da dire. All'epoca in cui fu scritta era spoiler, ora che è uscito il volume 41 in Italia non più. Si accenna a due eventi, uno riguardante Ulquiorra e l'altro la trasformazione di Ichigo in Vasto Lorde. Naturalmente è "What... if?" e ciò significa che nel manga NON è andata davvero così. Mi piace sottolinearlo onde evitare che qualcuno pensi che sto narrando fatti davvero accaduti. Il resto è tutta brutta fuffa che potreste anche evitare di guardare troppo. Ah, gli occhi di Orihime: nel manga sono color miele, nonostante nell'anime si ostinino a renderli grigi. Almeno, nelle color di Bleach Orihime ha gli occhi marroni/miele. Ad ogni modo: buona lettura.

_Questa è l’ultima volta che ti abbandonerò_   
_E questa è l’ultima volta che ti dimenticherò_   
_Almeno spero di riuscirci._

_**«Non voglio mettermi sul tuo cammino** _   
_**Fa crescere il tuo odio».** _

Le parole dello Shinigami erano un veleno sottile, Orihime lo sapeva benissimo. Le percepiva scorrerle sotto la pelle _sporcandola_ , fino a inquinare i suoi pensieri, fino a intorbidare i suoi gesti, riempiendo di malizia persino il più innocente e spontaneo dei moti del suo animo.

Sōsuke Aizen non era uomo di cui si potesse dimenticare facilmente il volto, una volta che aveva deciso di posare il suo sguardo su di te.

Era _invadente_ e _persistente_ come il suo reiatsu, quell’immensa massa di potere pesante, soffocante come un abbraccio troppo caldo, dato nel momento sbagliato dalla persona sbagliata, in cui si era costretti a _giacere_ , volenti o nolenti, lasciandosi assalire dalle sensazioni più disturbanti e inopportune senza riuscire assolutamente a porvi un argine.

Eppure Orihime poteva affermare con una punta di umile orgoglio, che per quanto quella mano invisibile aveva infiacchito le giunture delle sue ginocchia fino a costringerle a _piegarsi_ , mai il suo capo si era abbassato di fronte alle occhiate di quell’uomo, lancinanti come un colpo di Zanpakutō diretto allo stomaco.

Ma le labbra di Sōsuke si muovevano in maniera _insinuante_ , quella voce era _attraente_ , era _calda_ e scivolava lungo il suo collo, attaccandosi ai nervi che avvolgevano la sua colonna vertebrale, sfilacciandoli, logorandoli, finché diventava quasi _consolante_ l’idea di chinare davvero la testa, fino a toccarsi il petto con il mento.

Allora Orihime stringeva le piccole mani fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, spalancava i grandi occhi color miele e si ripeteva che _lui era cattivo_ , che _lui aveva fatto del male ai suoi amici_ , che _andava sconfitto_ , ad ogni costo.

E solo lei poteva farlo.

« _Il tuo potere, “il rifiuto di un evento”, che nega l’accadimento delle cose e distrugge il fenomeno stesso, è un dono meraviglioso_ ».

Ma Orihime non poteva dire che le sue parole fossero _sbagliate_.

Era qualcosa che travalicava il semplice concetto di bene e male, era qualcosa che andava oltre la semplice comprensione superficiale delle cose.

Come una malattia che si propaga rapida nel corpo e nulla lei poteva fare per fermarla, le parole di Aizen non trovavano ostacolo alcuno nella sua mente, si diffondevano veloci, andando a smontare l’essenza stessa dei suoi principi.

La voce di Sōsuke era dannatamente _bella_ , nonostante la sconcertante crudeltà dei suoi discorsi; la sua presenza era un’ossessione sottile che s’incollava alla pelle, penetrando nelle ossa fino a impregnarne il midollo ed era _nera_.

E aveva ragione.

E lei avrebbe distrutto l’Hōgyoku.

« _Io ho bisogno delle tue capacità, Orihime_ ».

Aveva cominciato a scendere le scale che portavano a quella stanza che Sōsuke le aveva mostrato una volta sola [non c’era voluto di più per memorizzare quel tortuoso percorso] con il cuore che batteva tanto forte da sfondarle il petto, gli occhi spalancati per l’ansia, il corpo teso nell’attimo in cui avrebbe portato a compimento la sua missione.

_Fuori_ le cose si stavano mettendo male.

_Fuori_ i suoi amici rischiavano di morire.

E lei doveva aiutarli.

Perché la voce stessa di quell’uomo, quella voce profonda e conciliante, le aveva indicato la via. Quelle mani stesse, tanto accoglienti e sicure, le avevano mostrato il suo ruolo in quella storia.

Anche quelle parole, quelle maledette parole che aveva pronunciato di fronte ad Ulquiorra, avevano un significato più profondo di quello che l’Espada stesso poteva immaginare, più ci ripensava e più ritrovava la giustezza delle sue considerazioni.

**Lo aveva fatto per i suoi amici, lo aveva fatto per Ichigo,**

**Lo aveva fatto per loro, per salvargli la vita.**

« _La tua anima e il tuo corpo per cosa esistono?_ ».

« _Sì…_ _Per sua Eccellenza Aizen e ogni suo desiderio_ ».

**Ma non il mio cuore.**

Perché lui aveva ragione ma lei non era d’accordo.

Perché la sua voce era bella e le sue parole erano sagge;

Il suo sguardo era saldo _e la chiamava per nome_ ;

I suoi piani erano perfetti e la sua forza era immensa;

Le sue mani erano grandi _e la chiamava per nome_.

« _Userai i tuoi poteri per me, Orihime, davvero_ ».

_**«E lei urla e lei grida** _   
_**E lei prega e lei aveva un nome** _   
_**Sì, lei aveva un nome».** _

«Davvero, neanche nei miei sogni più rosei avrei immaginato un successo simile».

La voce di Sōsuke era invitante, come sempre, come un bicchiere colmo di acqua fresca, ed era spaventosamente _gioiosa_.

E Orihime sapeva, in una piccola e stupida parte di sé, di essere _sciocca_ perché non gioiva di quella vittoria insieme a lui.

Perché il suo _signore_ e _padrone_ la guardava col sorriso sulle labbra, quelle labbra stramaledettamente calde e cattive, ma _belle_ e lei, spregiatrice della sua stessa fortuna, sapeva ricambiare solo con uno sguardo colmo d’odio tutte quelle _accortezze_.

«E’ davvero un peccato che Ulquiorra sia morto. Certo, se tu ti fossi mossa prima…».

Di nuovo quello sguardo che si poggiava, torbido e profondo, _avvolgente_ , su di lei, come una sequenza ipnotica di spirali che la costringevano ad annuire, suo malgrado, di fronte a quelle affermazioni tanto _giuste_.

Perché lui aveva ragione. Se si fosse mossa prima, se avesse preso prima quella decisione [ma poteva dire di aver davvero seguito la sua personale iniziativa?], Ulquiorra non sarebbe morto e…

«D’altronde grazie a te Ichigo Kurosaki è _uno dei nostri_ , Orihime».

Una risata metallica giunse dalle sue spalle.

**Non ti voltare.**

Orihime strinse gli occhi, pregando ardentemente di poter perdere l’uso della vista da un istante all’altro.

**Non ti voltare.**

Non si era più concessa di guardarlo in viso da quando Ichigo era _cambiato_. Si era imposta di non farlo perché non riteneva più di _meritare_ la sua compagnia. Non dopo averlo _trasformato_ in quel modo.

**Non ti voltare.**

«Non sei contenta, Orihime? Ora finalmente l’ _uomo che ami_ è accanto a te. Perché non lo guardi?».

E la sua voce, di nuovo, come una chiave, aveva sbloccato le porte della sua mente, si era infiltrata nei timpani, costringendo le palpebre a schiudersi lentamente, guidando i muscoli e le vertebre come una mano calda e forte, che si stringeva attorno al suo collo togliendole il respiro.

_**«Non ti farò tornare indietro** _   
**_Lascia che la tua rabbia aumenti»._ **

E i suoi occhi saettarono veloci a delineare una figura pallida, alta e longilinea, dai lunghi capelli arancioni [i suoi, erano proprio i suoi] e due occhi gialli infissi al centro della faccia [quei lineamenti, quelli e non altri], privati anche della più piccola briciola di umanità [e lui era lui ma non era più lui].

Più dolorosa di un colpo dritto al cuore era quella visione e gli occhi di Orihime schizzarono lontani da lui, lontani dalla sua colpa, smarriti, delusi, _infuriati_ per ciò che gli aveva fatto, vagarono rapidi in cerca di condanna, in cerca di una punizione.

E si ritrovarono di fronte, ancora una volta, il _suo_ sguardo.

«Che c’è, Orihime? Perché quello sguardo?».

Era un tono _paterno_ e colmo di _perdono_ quello che la richiamò in quella stanza, mentre gli occhi di Sōsuke si perdevano divertiti nelle volute color miele delle iridi della ragazza, un anello sottile scomparso dietro a quelle pupille dilatate dallo sconcerto e dalla rabbia.

E fissando quegli occhi, Sōsuke seppe;

Che Orihime lo odiava e avrebbe voluto ucciderlo;

Che avrebbe desiderato la sua morte nei secoli;

Ma non avrebbe mai alzato un dito;

Perché anche lei sapeva;

Che lui era nel giusto;

E nulla Orihime poteva fare;

Se non odiarlo.

_**«E voleremo, e bruceremo, e cadremo** _   
_**E nessuno ci richiamerà, e nessuno ci richiamerà».** _

E poi lo Shinigami si sollevò dal suo trono, in uno svolazzo bianco e _puro_ delle sue lunghe vesti, discendendo la lunga scala della sua nuova reggia, e ogni passo in meno che li separava significava sentire il suo calore più vicino, fino a riscaldare, fino a scottare, fino a _bruciare_.

In un battito di ciglia Sōsuke non era più lontano. Nel volgere di un secondo Sōsuke era di fronte a lei, ed era alto ed era forte ed era immenso e _lei non era niente_.

Si chinò verso di lei, senza permettere che i suoi occhi vagassero altrove, soggiogati dalla sua presenza, solo a lui dovevano rendere onore e gloria.

**Non mi toccare.**

_«Sorridi»_.

E la mano sfiorava la sua mascella, era calda, e le dita scorrevano sulle sue labbra, erano bollenti.

« _Se il sole si rannuvola tutti si rattristano_ ».

E le labbra di Orihime si piegarono in una linea amara, i muscoli ormai paralizzati sollevarono la carne, mostrando le gengive in quello che assomigliava a un ringhio feroce e rassegnato, più che a un sorriso.

« _La tua anima e il tuo corpo per cosa esistono?_ ».

« _Sì…_ _Per sua Eccellenza Aizen e ogni suo desiderio_ ».

**Ma non il mio cuore.**

Ma la sua voce era un veleno caldo e sottile

Che le versava nell’orecchio;

Che scorreva lungo il lobo,

Facendo venire la pelle d’oca;

Accarezzandola, lentamente;

Torturandola, senza concederle la morte;

Attirandola, fino a farsi _desiderare ancora_.

_**«Guarda verso le stelle** _   
_**Ti lascio sperare che brucino nei tuoi occhi** _   
_**E ameremo e odieremo** _   
_**E moriremo** _   
_**Non ci sarà rivincita, non ci sarà rivincita».** _

«Hai usato i tuoi poteri per me, Orihime, davvero».

_“Questa è l’ultima volta che ti abbandonerò_   
_E questa è l’ultima volta che ti dimenticherò_   
_Almeno spero di riuscirci”._   
**_{Muse – Stockholm Syndrome_ **


End file.
